Five Nights at Kami's
Five Nights at Kami's is an FNaF spinoff game made by Flashlight Problems Studios. It takes place in the year 1999. Animatronics/Humans (All behaviors will be added to their pages ASAP) *Bonnette *Rose Evargarde *Amy the Cat *Julian the Bat *Golden Amy *Violet *Larry the Squid (Easter Egg) Rooms The Office A plain, but messy office. The celebrate poster is replaced by a poster with Rose, Bonnette, and Amy on it. In place of Carl, Larc from Five Nights at Carl's is to the left of the desk. Game Room A room with a T.V. Controllers of multiple consoles strewn about, and stacks of games scattered throughout. Other things in the room are a swirly chair, along with a miniature one along with a small table with Rose's scoped pistol on it (the gun disappears once she leaves). Rose and Violet start here, with Rose appearing asleep on the swirly chair and Violet laying on a video came case. Computer Room The computer room is a smaller room with a wooden desk with a computer on it. On the wall to the right there is a corkboard covered in sticky notes with passwords written on them. Bonnette starts a this location leaning on the wall next to the computer. Basement A large grey room with cardboard and wooden boxes scattered around. Multiple binders are strewn around and a Golden Freddy poster is on the wall. Golden Amy starts here where she is slumped agains the wall. Julian also starts in the basement, but is hidden until Golden Amy leaves, after which, he pokes his head out of a box. Library A simple small "library" consisting of bookshelves lining the walls and a small couch for reading. Amy's first location is the library, where she is asleep with a book in her lap on the couch. Hallway A plain hallway with doors to other rooms to the left and right. The hallway is connected to the game room, computer room, and library. Basement Stairs The stairway to the basement. The walls are made of concrete and the steps are made out of wood. There is door at the bottom which is closed, but open when Golden Amy or Julian are in the stairway. Bedrooms A deactivated camera with the words "audio only" on the top. The word "Creeper" is at the bottom. Living Room An average living room with 2 sofas, a coffee table and a large television in the corner. There is a vase on the coffee table, which is tipped over when anyone enters. Kitchen An ordinary kitchen, with a stack of cookbooks on the counter. The sink is filled with dishes in need of cleaning. On the wall is a hand-made "wanted poster," labeled "Wanted: An actually good chef." Entrance The camera appears to be placed right above the door. There is a welcome mat right underneath and two tables to the sides of it, one with a violet inside, and one with a rose. This room is connected to the office, but the door doesn't lead to it. Defense System Instead of audio, doors, or a mask, when one of the characters is outside your room, you must deactivate the lighting system, making the room go dark. You can also turn off 2 other systems than lighting, cameras turned off will slow them down (less suspicion), and all power, which combines the 2 effects. When a system is turned off, it stays off for 5 seconds and 3 seconds must be waited to be turned off again. Power when turned off, lasts for 7 seconds, but takes 6 seconds to turn off again. Halluctionations *Larry can be seen in the office rarely. If you stair at him for 10 seconds, he jumpscares you, and crashes the game. *The TV in the Game Room will turn on, displaying an image of Violet. *On occasion, Rose will be looking into the camera deeply, instead of her focusing on her surroundings. *Sometimes, right before the feed appears on the monitor, Golden Freddy's face will appear on a black background, *Rarely, Golden Amy can be seen holding the head of Amy, but Amy can still be found wandering around. *Julian sometimes appears in the office as a shadow animatronic, but having no effect. *Rarely, the celebrate poster will revert to the original one from FNaF1. Category:Games Category:Spinoffs